


Call of Cock'thulhu

by Angevon



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Come Shot, Consensual Tentacles, M/M, Masturbation, Other, Tentacle Hand Jobs, Tentacles, as consensual as tentacles can be anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-11-23 02:37:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20884763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angevon/pseuds/Angevon
Summary: Yosuke takes his partner to the TV World for a date, where he gets unreasonably turned on by a Shadow they encounter. (see tags!)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to try and collect all of [Mami's](https://www.pixiv.net/member.php?id=180215) souyo doujinshi, since I enjoy her works very much. She draws the _cutest_ protag... Anyway, it turns out, one of them was tentacle porn! Long story short, it inspired this fic.
> 
> I know, I know, _tentacles..._ but it's also _me._ I promise that the two of them have a good time with them!
> 
> A Yu Narukami version is available [here at Dreamwidth!](https://angevon.dreamwidth.org/53412.html)

The TV world wasn't the most romantic place for a date, but at this point Yosuke would take anything. Every single one of his recent attempts to get alone time with Souji had been foiled, not that he could blame the rest of his friends for monopolizing his partner's days. Unfortunately, it wasn't just his friends but everyone and their dog also wanting a piece of Souji's time, or so it felt like anyway. 

It wouldn't be so bad if it wasn't already March. With so little time left before Souji's return to the city, Yosuke couldn't help but feel disappointed that they had shared less than half a dozen chaste little kisses so far. To be fair, they'd only been dating for a few weeks, and Yosuke only had himself to blame for waiting until Valentine's day to confess, but he'd still hoped for something more than he'd experienced so far. 

So today, before anyone else could have their say, Yosuke had convinced Souji to join him in the TV world after school for a little rendezvous. Now they were aimlessly strolling around the backlot, chatting about whatever came to mind. Yosuke's mind, anyway, since Souji had always been more of a passive conversationalist. 

"And Ted kept saying, 'What's ursine?'—you know, like 'What's your sign?'—but _nobody_ got it," Yosuke said. 

He ended the anecdote with a grin. Souji smiled indulgently back at him. His smile was so cute, so rare and precious.

Honestly, everything about Souji was cute, especially the way he wore his school uniform. Because it was warmer in the TV world compared to outside, they'd both taken off their jackets. Souji's white button-down shirt was a little too small for him, the sleeves too short. He'd grown since the start of the year. Regardless, since the shirt rode up, it left a tantalizing bit of Souji's skin in view for Yosuke to admire. His eyes kept being drawn to it as they walked, though he was too shy to try touching it or anything. 

His hands were another story. Yosuke stopped walking to turn and face Souji. He took both of his partner's hands in his own. He held their hands together in the space between them and swung them playfully. After that, he lifted them close to his chest.

"Thanks for giving me some of your time today, partner," Yosuke murmured. 

This was the first time they'd ever been truly alone together since they'd started dating. Here in the TV world, they didn't have to worry about Nanako or Dojima coming home downstairs, or Chie barging her way onto the school roof to eat lunch there with them, or Teddie making scoring jokes, or anyone telling them to 'get a room' whenever they so much as looked at each other. Yosuke was glad he'd had the idea to come here.

Yosuke let go of Souji's hands to lean in and kiss him softly on the lips. Their noses bumped, so Yosuke tilted his head to get a better position, and when he kissed him again, he felt Souji kissing back, and his heart began to race. He was the luckiest guy in the world to have Souji as his one and only partner.

When he drew back, he was delighted to see Souji's glasses askew and a dorky, pleased smile on his face. _I did that,_ Yosuke thought proudly. He licked his lips, eager to kiss him again.

Souji's lips were moving though. He was speaking. "Thanks, Yosuke," he said. "I'm glad we're finally alone."

"Me too, partner," Yosuke said. "A kiss here and there, it's just not enough."

"It really isn't," Souji agreed. "I feel like I'm not trying hard enough to make time for you. I can't ignore everyone else... even if I want to."

"The price of popularity, huh?" Yosuke teased. He was secretly pleased to hear that Souji wanted to ignore the others for him. "No time for kissing."

"We have all day today, so..." Souji said. "I'd like to make it count."

"What do you want to do, then?" Yosuke asked. 

Souji's face reddened as Yosuke watched. It was too cute. "Umm... well... M-make out?"

Yosuke's heart thudded in his chest. He'd never made out with anyone before. Teddie would think this was as good as scoring, and honestly, it might be, especially with how lightheaded he felt as Souji placed his hands on either side of his body and stepped in close. 

They gazed into each other's eyes for a moment. Souji was attractive, even up close like this. And his TV world glasses added to his maturity. The glasses, though, wouldn't be easy to replace, so Yosuke decided he should take them off for safety. He reached for Souji's glasses...

But his arm couldn't move. It felt heavy, as if weighed down by something, and when he looked, he found a weird fleshy tentacle wrapped around it.

On instinct Yosuke tugged his arm up, but the tentacle was stronger than he was. He tried instead to reach down for his kunai at his belt, but some other tentacles had beaten him to it. His kunai were thrown halfway across the stage, one after the other with two sharp clunks.

"What the hell?" Yosuke demanded.

A moment later his other arm and both legs were securely bound by more tentacles. He struggled against them without success, and when he looked up he saw Souji was in no better condition. Soon the tentacles lifted him from his feet and held him aloft like he was their human prize.

"Wh-what's going on?" Yosuke asked. He tried to pull his arms towards the trunk of his body, but the tentacles were just too strong. He couldn't move at all.

"I don't know," Souji answered. "A Shadow?"

"Well, _yeah_," Yosuke said, rolling his eyes. "But they never come to the backlot, and have we ever seen anything like this?"

Countless tentacles coiled around his limbs. The more Yosuke struggled, the more bound he was, much like quicksand or a spider's web. He was quickly tiring himself out.

Fortunately, the tentacles didn't seem to be trying to kill him, just keep him bound like this. Some of them moved, apparently repositioning him, and a moment later he found himself directly facing Souji, who was facing him in turn, with a few feet between them. Souji's katana was missing. He must've been disarmed too. 

Yosuke watched the tentacles writhe around his partner. They were smooth, pink, and fleshy, and their tips resembled snake heads. Watching them move was as mesmerizing as it was disturbing. 

An idea came to mind. Yosuke stopped struggling, hoping he could fake the tentacles out. After a moment, he felt the grip on his right arm loosen. With a triumphant grin, he pulled his arm free. 

"Perso—mph!" A tentacle covered his mouth before he could finish summoning his card. It moved away and then waved at him in an admonishing way. 

He scowled at it. It had moved so fast! And speaking of fast, his arm was already bound again, this time by two thick tentacles. He wouldn't be able to try that trick again. He hoped Souji had a plan to get them out of this mess, because he was out of ideas.

While he considered his options, or lack thereof, a tentacle began to play with his hair. His scowl deepened, since he'd spent a lot of time carefully styling it this morning, but after it went on for a moment, he relaxed. It felt kinda nice. 

The tentacle accidentally nudged his glasses, making them fall into an uncomfortable position on his face. "Oh, come on," he complained. To his surprise, the tentacle picked the glasses up and carefully placed them back over his eyes. It patted the glasses gently before going back to playing with his hair.

Yosuke blinked, confused. It seemed like the Shadow, or whatever this was, cared about his comfort. He noticed that his back was being supported by a cushy mass of the tentacles. It almost felt like he was reclining in an armchair.

An armchair that curiously poked and prodded his body, anyway. The tentacles didn't hurt, but they did tickle. One of them poked Yosuke's sensitive belly. "S-stop that!" he said through a helpless giggle. 

The guilty tentacle drew back at his outburst. The tentacle's head appeared to be watching him, though it didn't have eyes.

"Dude,” Yosuke said, watching it in turn. "What if they're like Teddie?"

"What do you mean?" Souji asked.

"Like, this Shadow just wants to be human too. So it's... Oh." 

Another curious tentacle had found the hem of his shirt and was worming its way under it. It felt warm against his bare skin, like the palm of a hand. The touch made him shiver involuntarily.

"It's what?" Souji prompted.

"Huh?" Yosuke asked.

He was too distracted to remember what he'd been trying to say. Something about Teddie?

...He didn't want to think about Teddie right now. Especially not as the tentacle under his shirt had discovered his belly button. It was curiously feeling into it, making him squirm. 

Another tentacle began exploring his outer ear, and another began to caress his cheek in a soft and careful way. Yet another pressed into his palm. He curled his fingers around this one, and it felt weird as it moved under his grip, like a warm and fleshy rope. Another joined the one under his shirt, feeling up his back.

More and more joined in touching him all over his body, and he soon lost track of where they were and weren't. 

"Yosuke..." Souji murmured hesitantly after this went on for a moment.

"Wh-what?" Yosuke asked. It was difficult to speak; he'd been unconsciously biting his lip to stop himself from whimpering at all these unfamiliar sensations.

"Are you..."

"What...?"

"Are you... getting turned on by this?"

Yosuke's eyes opened in alarm. "No?" he said quickly, but the truth was, when he glanced down, there was a distinct bulge in his pants.

His face heated up, and he tried to close his legs to crush his burgeoning boner, but he couldn't move them. There was nothing he could do to make it go down except maybe think unsexy thoughts.

He glanced at Souji's crotch, but his partner didn't seem to be in a similar predicament. Yosuke noticed then that there weren't very many tentacles around him—just enough to hold him down and keep him from rescuing Yosuke. None were moving around him or exploring his body at all. He wasn't feeling the same things Yosuke was. 

Oh well, Yosuke thought. His loss. He sighed and closed his eyes again, letting the tentacles keep playing with him without any real complaints. Boner or not, it felt good to be touched all over like this. Mostly good, anyway—the one caressing his cheek suddenly got its tip stuck in his nose, making him sneeze. Amusingly, it looked scared by the sneeze. This tentacle seemed to be a little smaller and thinner than the other ones, it was kinda cute.

Suddenly a jolt of pleasure surged through him. The tentacle under his shirt had found his left nipple and began tracing circles around it. He was more sensitive there than he'd thought. Before he knew it, another tentacle joined this one and both his nipples were being rubbed. 

At this rate, his boner was not going to go down at all, but he didn't mind. Oddly, the tentacles seemed to be avoiding that area of his body. The closest they got to it were his thighs, which they ceaselessly coiled around. He couldn't think clearly enough at this point to consider why. 

As he enjoyed the tentacles' relentless rubbing, he wondered vaguely if this might be how it'd feel if Souji was touching him. Obviously, Souji was only one person so he couldn't touch him everywhere like this, but there was something familiar about all this, and somehow, despite the constraint, he felt safe. 

He sighed loudly, in an exaggerated way. "And to think," he said, "all I wanted to do today was kiss!"

"I wanted to make out," Souji said. "My first make out kiss, stolen from me..."

"What, it's not like we're making out with this thing!"

"Stolen from me," Souji repeated.

Yosuke sighed again and began to daydream about what it'd be like to make out with Souji. Soft lips moving together, hands roaming... maybe he'd finally touch that patch of skin on Souji's waist.

At that thought, a tentacle brushed against his bulge. A hot wave of arousal shot through him and he moaned lewdly. The tentacle paused where it was. To Yosuke's vast disappointment, instead of touching him again, it moved away.

Really, at this point he was so hard that his dick was hurting in the confined space of his pants. He needed to loosen his belt and relieve the pressure at least a little, or he'd soon be in agony. He didn't know if the tentacles would understand if he told them that, though.

Fortunately, he didn't need to. One finally discovered his waistband and was trying to get under it. Unfortunately, his belt was too tight for it to fit.

The tentacle had friends, though. Yosuke watched in astonishment as a pair of them skillfully undid his belt, hooking themselves around it and tugging it completely through its loops, like they'd done this before and it was no big deal. The belt was thrown across the stage, probably landing somewhere near his long lost kunai.

"Yosuke?" Souji said, obviously concerned about this state of affairs.

"It's fine," Yosuke assured him. 

He sighed in relief as the tentacles pulled down his pants and underwear, revealing his throbbing boner for all the TV world to see. They didn't stop there; in a concerted effort, the tentacles removed his socks and shoes, and soon his pants and underwear were completely out of the picture. If it wasn't for his shirt, he'd be absolutely naked.

It was embarrassing how hard he was, especially since this was Souji's first time seeing it. Yosuke would just have to live with this shame. He was far too aroused at this point to care.

Despite stripping him, the tentacles still wouldn't touch his dick. Instead, they coiled around his bare legs, tickling his feet and calves until he got a little more used to these new feelings. 

Soon his dick was dripping precum. He watched it throb where it stood, desperately wishing his hand and arms were free so he could take care of it himself. It was a slow torture, being in this state and unable to do anything about it.

"Ugh!" Yosuke cried. "Just ravish me already if that's what you're gonna do!"

At his outburst, every single one of the tentacles stilled. The sudden lack of sensation everywhere made him whine in disappointment.

"R-ravish you?" Souji asked.

"Come on, partner," Yosuke said, "don't tell me you haven't seen anything like this before..."

Souji didn't answer, though his eyes roved up and down Yosuke's nearly-naked body, taking in every detail. 

"Anyway," Yosuke said quickly, trying to distract himself from the look on his partner's face, "it's not fair that I'm undressed and you aren't!"

"You're the one getting turned on by this," Souji murmured, his eyes lingering on Yosuke's fully-erect cock. Somehow, it hardened even further in response, and Yosuke's flush deepened.

"E-Excuse me? You have a bulge too now," Yosuke countered.

Souji looked down, and the horror that came over his face then was more pronounced than his initial reaction to the tentacles had been. The tentacles still weren't touching him, either, so his arousal could only be in response to the sight of what they were doing to Yosuke.

"Right!?" Yosuke said triumphantly. "You're just as perverted as me!"

Souji contemplated his bulge for some time before saying, "Yeah..."

Before Yosuke could respond, the tentacles began moving again. He sighed, losing himself to the delightful feelings all over his body.

One of the tentacles coiling around his legs brushed against his balls. He shivered. "Oh please," he whispered, "touch it!"

The tentacle hesitated. Then, slowly, it reached out and touched the underside of his cock. Yosuke gasped. Just that little touch promised greater things.

"M-more," he begged.

The touch turned into a stroke. Then the tentacle coiled around his cock, its tip rubbing his tip. Finally he had something to focus on in the sea of feelings that were slowly causing him to go mad with pleasure.

The tentacle began to jack him off. It felt great, a lot different from his own hand. The tentacle's "palm", for lack of a better word, was textured, enhancing the pleasure, and the way it coiled meant every part of his cock was given attention: underside, top, base, tip.

And oh, the tip. He was leaking precum all over, which helped the tentacle in its sliding, though it didn't really need it; the tentacle was sweating, or, or something, producing some sort of oil that enhanced the motion. He moaned helplessly without shame, and even more loudly when the tip of the tentacle nudged against his sensitive slit. 

The other tentacles continued working over the rest of his body. The little tentacle caressing his cheek brushed against his mouth. Without thinking, he gave it a kiss. It paused, apparently surprised, and turned a deeper shade of pink like it was blushing. Yosuke would've blushed too if he wasn't already completely flushed.

The tentacle moved to his mouth again, like it was going in for another kiss, so Yosuke puckered his lips. The very tip met his lips, and he kissed it, long and lingering since it didn't seem to want to pull away.

It didn't pull away. Instead, it pushed into his mouth.

Surprised, he opened his mouth wider, which only let the tentacle put more of itself in there. At the same moment, another tentacle began to rub against his balls. Helplessly, he moaned around the one in his mouth. It pressed against his tongue, gently teasing him and encouraging him to suck on it, so he did, thinking all the while how his first make out kiss really had been stolen from him.

As the tentacle on his cock continued to jack him, his thoughts grew lewder, and he began to imagine it was Souji's hand down there pleasuring him. The tentacle in his mouth was no longer Souji's tongue, but his cock. The tentacle's head was shaped more like a dick than a snake's head like he'd thought earlier, so it might actually be like this... It was hot and thick in his mouth and began to throb.

Thinking of Souji, Yosuke looked at his partner now. To his surprise, Souji had freed one of his hands. Instead of using this opportunity to escape or anything, he'd unzipped his own pants and was totally masturbating to the sight of Yosuke being pleasured. 

_Partner!_ Yosuke complained in his mind. He rolled his lips as the tentacle in his mouth pushed further in. All the while he watched the rapid movement of Souji's hand. He wanted to see Souji cum. Souji looked so hot there, all flush and biting his lip, eyes focused on... on Yosuke's own cock and the tentacle wrapped around it.

Yosuke could feel it building in his core—he was getting very close very fast. He began to whine urgently around the tentacle in his mouth, not so much as a warning but as an instinct. He spat it out, desperate not to bite it or something as the orgasm rapidly approached. 

He whimpered, and Souji's eyes flicked up and caught his own. The pure lust reflected there sent Yosuke right over. His back arched and he came hard, his cum streaming out in an arc.

An arc that ended on Souji's hand rubbing his dick. It messily splattered all over him. With a surprised cry, Souji came right then, his cum spraying through his fingers, mingling with Yosuke's cum there his hand.

The silence that followed was punctuated by the sounds of them catching their breaths. Little tremors kept wracking Yosuke's body. The tentacles were still there, but they'd mostly stopped moving, as if they too were sluggish from an orgasm. Yosuke reclined as far back as he could, so tired now. 

For his part, Souji was limp. If the tentacles were not holding him up, he'd have fallen to the floor. The way he was panting and gasping for his breath made Yosuke feel proud somehow. Souji had come to the sight of him. Not anyone else, but him. 

Yosuke worked his mouth a bit before his brain finally caught up and could form words. "Man, partner," he said. "I didn't know you were such a pervert."

"Well..." Souji answered slowly, "yeah."

He wasn't even trying to deny it. Yosuke wanted to laugh. He'd learned a lot about his partner today. The look on his face while he'd been masturbating was seared onto Yosuke's brain now, something he'd recall the next time he had a solo session.

Yosuke sighed to himself. He felt totally sated. That orgasm had been better than anything he'd ever experienced on his own. His hand alone just couldn't compare. 

And it seemed like the tentacles were satisfied too. They weren't restraining him anymore. He was free to go, if he could muster up the energy to go. To be honest, he didn't want to go anywhere. He kinda wanted to cuddle something, to share his satisfaction somehow with someone or something...

So he kissed the little tentacle that had been in his mouth and thanked it. It flopped around afterwards, which he took to mean it was happy too.

"To think there are horny Shadows out there," Yosuke said. "I guess it makes sense, if they come from human thoughts anyway, right?"

"Absolutely," Souji said. "I mean... even I have dirty thoughts."

Yosuke noted how Souji was still hanging out of his pants, his hand still covered in cum. "I'll say."

Souji began to giggle. "Y-you're so funny!" he managed between giggles.

Yosuke didn't think it was _that_ funny, but the atmosphere probably helped make him giddy. They'd both just done something so embarrassing, and in front of each other, to boot. It was kinda funny, wasn't it? Yosuke chuckled, too. 

"Yosuke," Souji said once he'd calmed down. "I lied to you earlier."

"Huh?"

"I said I just wanted to make out with you. That's not true. I..." Souji paused. He looked down at his cum-covered hand, and then back at Yosuke. "I want to more than make out with you."

Yosuke blinked at him. His body felt like it wanted to blush, but didn't have the energy. Besides, he felt the same as Souji. "Y-yeah," he said. "Not now, but..."

As he said that, the tentacles suddenly began to move around him. No, they were moving _him,_ propelling him forward right into Souji, who fell backwards onto a bed of other tentacles. Yosuke ended up right in his lap. He steadied himself by grabbing into Souji's arms. Souji laughed at him, and it wasn't fair how cute his laugh was.

"Not now?" Souji asked mildly. 

Oh, Yosuke thought, as he realized he was still naked from the waist down, and Souji still hadn't done his pants up so... Yosuke looked down and Souji's soft dick was right there.

He looked back at Souji, and then down again, and then at Souji again...

"Now."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: This chapter contains a tentacle blow job, some anal play, and a facial.

Souji waited for him to make the first move. Yosuke glanced around. The tentacles seemed to be watching them. It was hard to tell. The ones forming the 'bed' under them writhed ceaselessly but somehow created a seamless support. It felt really weird under Yosuke's bare ass, but overall he figured it was safe to ignore them. 

Slowly, he put his hand on Souji's dick. It was soft right now, but warm as his fingers closed around it. It wasn't much different from his own, though Souji seemed to have a little more foreskin than he did. Yosuke lightly drew his fingers down it from base to tip, then looked back at Souji to make sure what he was doing was okay. The pure affection radiating from Souji's face assured him that anything he did would be absolutely welcome.

So, unable to help himself, Yosuke touched that patch of skin revealed by his shirt. Souji's belly twitched, as if amused. Yosuke knew it was a little silly, but somehow touching his belly there was more intimate to him than touching his dick.

Yosuke brushed against Souji's bellybutton, remembering how the tentacle had explored his own earlier. Souji took his hand before he could do any more than that. With a rosy blush, Souji told him it tickled.

That was probably enough of that, anyway. Yosuke set his hands on Souji's sides to steady himself, then began to kiss him, over and over again. It started off soft and sure, exactly what he'd wanted when he'd first taken Souji into the TV world today. They paused only for a moment to take off their shirts, and without separating their lips, Souji took his pants and underwear the rest of the way off. As the kisses grew more passionate, their bare legs became entangled. Yosuke had never felt so close to his partner before. 

"Souji," Yosuke murmured, fingers twisting in his partner's hair. Souji hummed in response, pressing ever closer into him.

Yosuke felt something brush against his rising dick. It was Souji's hand, still slick with cum. Souji's fingers slid down the length until he was fondling his balls. Yosuke whimpered into Souji's mouth as he kept kneading his sac.

Yosuke wanted to touch more of his partner too, so his hands roamed down his body, grasping and pressing in response to Souji's own soft and sure touches. He found Souji's butt and gave it a nice squeeze, enjoying how it made Souji huff his breath right into his mouth.

The moment he tried to touch Souji's dick again, though, the tentacles decided they weren't going to be ignored any longer. A mitten-like tentacle placed itself on Souji's dick before he could get there.

Startled, the two of them separated. Yosuke whined now that Souji wasn't touching him. He'd really liked that ball play.

As Yosuke watched, the tentacle on Souji's dick widened itself somehow. It was more like a mouth now, and as it bobbed and moved, Yosuke realized he was exactly right. The tentacle was going to try to give Souji a blow job. 

He frowned with jealousy, both wanting to be Souji and the tentacle at the same time. Souji's cock hardened quickly as the tentacle greedily took more and more of it inside its mouth. Yosuke wondered what it tasted like. His mouth started watering, and his own cock hardened further as he watched the tentacle go to work. Honestly Souji was really lucky... there was no way Yosuke could twirl his head around like that!

A tentacle lovingly tapped against Yosuke's cheek, distracting him. It was the cute little tentacle from before. Yosuke watched it move out of sight, then felt it between his legs, exploring, well, the area where the sun doesn't shine. He giggled, because it kind of tickled and he hadn't been expecting it, but then it was starting to give his hole more attention...

He almost said something to Souji, but his partner was in no shape for a conversation. The tentacle on his cock had taken all of it inside itself and was beginning to vibrate as it twirled around. Souji whimpered so helplessly in response that Yosuke's cock stiffened even more. 

Then the little tentacle's tip entered Yosuke. He bit his lip, because it felt weird, but since everything about this situation was weird, he let it continue. It began to move in and out, slowly putting more of itself in with every pass. The care it took was charming somehow; it was almost how he'd imagined it'd be if Souji touched him there. He'd be slow and sweet about it, constantly asking Yosuke if it was okay... 

As for Souji now, well, he'd set his hands on the back of the tentacle's head, feeling it as it moved up and down his cock. Souji glanced up, and his eyes caught Yosuke's. Since Souji looked a little guilty for letting this happen, Yosuke shook his head and smiled, reassuring him that he should just enjoy it, since he certainly was. 

At that very thought, the tentacle inside him suddenly hit a spot that surged pleasure through his whole body. His dick shot a quick stream of precum, surprising himself and the tentacle it landed on. He whimpered helplessly as the tentacle kept hitting against that spot. N-Now he knew the mystery of anal sex! As this continued, his cock kept dribbling precum, it was rather embarrassing.

It didn't matter that it was embarrassing, though, because Souji wasn't even watching. His eyes were closed as he thrust into the tentacle's mouth. Apparently, it hadn't been pleasuring him fast enough, and he'd taken it into his own hands to help it along. Yosuke stared openly. The mask of lust on Souji's face was something he'd never imagined in his wildest fantasies. It was so hot, so focused, so raw, that it made the expression he'd made when masturbating earlier seem tame in comparison. 

A moment later, Yosuke realized the tentacle inside him was thrusting into him at the very same pace as Souji's thrusts. He immediately began to imagine that it was Souji moving inside him, and that the tentacle on the underside of his cock lapping up his precum was Souji's hand.

Yosuke trembled with pleasure and whimpered Souji's name. Hearing it, Souji opened his eyes. His face was scarlet and his eyes were intense. Captivated, Yosuke couldn't look away even if he'd wanted to. Souji thrust into the tentacle again and again, harder and harder, grunting Yosuke's name all the while.

Then, with a hot gasp, Souji buried himself deep into the tentacle's mouth, throwing his head back, and his entire body trembled as he came inside it. At the same time, the tentacle inside Yosuke swelled, filling him, and the one toying with his cock suddenly wrapped around his balls and squeezed. Yosuke helplessly came, and though he wasn't trying at all, honest! his mess splattered right over Souji's face in three hot jets.

When Yosuke returned to his senses, he found himself gasping on the floor of the TV world backlot. The tentacles were nowhere in sight. 

Souji, however, was in sight. He looked, frankly, like a hot mess, lying there covered in sweat and cum and gasping for his breath like he'd just run a marathon. As Souji recovered from his own high and noticed him, Yosuke began chuckle, knowing he looked just as disheveled.

Yosuke crawled over to Souji and took him into his arms there on the floor. Souji was still catching his breath. Yosuke kissed his temple and cheek a few times, petting his still-trembling body until he calmed down. Holding him so close, Yosuke intimately felt his racing heartbeat slow into something more normal.

"How was it?" Yosuke asked gently.

"B-best date ever," Souji said. He shuddered, still feeling aftershocks from the intensity of his orgasm. 

"Yeah," Yosuke agreed. "I, umm..."

Souji blinked at him, waiting for him to continue, but Yosuke really didn't know what to say. He'd never expected his little TV world date to turn out this way. He wasn't sure what they were supposed to do next. 

As he took in Souji's appearance again, the answer became obvious: clean up! He grabbed one of his discarded socks and used it to gently wipe the cum from Souji's face. A little thrill went through him, along with a surge of guilty pride, at how much of it there was. Instead of helping him or anything, Souji just laid there and let him do all the work. His satisfied little smile made Yosuke forgive him for that. He was even cuter now that he was all tired out.

"How's it feel to be the first man to have sex with a Shadow?" Yosuke asked. "Good, huh?"

"I didn't!" Souji said.

"Well, you could've fooled me back there."

"...I did, didn't I?"

Yosuke reached around Souji from behind and put his hands on his flaccid dick. "Your virginity, stolen from me," he murmured.

"Yours too," Souji murmured back. "I saw what that one was doing to you."

"O-Oh," Yosuke said. "Yeah, that was, uh..."

He trailed off. Souji was smiling at him in that captivating way of his. 

"Hey, Souji," Yosuke murmured then. "Do you think I could stay over at your place tonight?"

"Hmm... We'd have to be quiet."

Yosuke replied so quickly he tripped over his own words. "Icanbequiet!" 

"'You could've fooled me,'" Souji quoted back at him. They both laughed. "But yeah, you can stay over tonight." He paused. "_Please_ stay over tonight."

Yosuke held him tighter in his arms. After their experiences today, well, they could only grow closer.

**Author's Note:**

> I've written a second chapter that directly continues from here. I'll post it next week, probably.
> 
> For the record, the doujin that inspired this is [霧と秘め事](https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/57747376).


End file.
